Harry Potter and The Everchanging Moonlight
by BeelzebubTheDevourer
Summary: A OneShot about that epic battle between Harry and Neville, were morals aren't black and white, but a shade of gray. An exciting read. No yaoi. R


The moonlight shone behind Harry, making him look even more menacing than his usually terrifying figure. Black inky substance climbed over his face and arms, making his features indistinguishable, apart from his eyes that enraptured anyone who dared look. Black robes clung tightly to his skeleton-like figure. Enchanted bracelets and shamanistic totems hung lightly on his wrist, giving him the appearance of Death himself. One necklace hung from his neck; it had a simple silver chain that connected to a bright red jewel set in a gold mantle. A dark presence seemed to extend from the pendant; it darkened the light red in the middle and made the ink around it pulsate.

Neville stood on the other side of the flat expanse. Around them, lay towered mountains of immaculate beauty. Blue and green gems shone out from the rock, dully reflecting the shining moon. A few trees surrounded the area. They were ancient oak trees, with infinite wisdom. On the bark was Latin symbols that read the history of the world. Every detail of human history was recorded, including this moment.

Neville looked simple. He wore a brown robe with long sleeves and no ornamental weaves. He held a thick book in one hand that was a complicated reference to the millions of spells in his repertoire. Neville clenched it so tightly that the veins of his hands popped out. Also, in contrast of Harry's bone made wand, he carried a great ebony staff with long tendrils that connected to a large sapphire. Blue lines ran out from the sapphire. Opposing Harry's dark figure, Neville seemed to radiate and amplify the moonlight. Silvery silk strands circled around him slowly, containing an unfathomable beauty.

Both combatants stared at each other, unfaltered by the other's appearance. Clouds started forming above them, attracted to the immense power both figures were emitting. Cackles of light shone through the clouds, making the scene ominous.

Harry brandished his wand silently from the inside of his robes. Without utterance, he levitated above the ground. A dark red fog swirled around him and crawled, in the screaming silence, in all directions. Once the fog came within 5 meters of Neville, it stopped and thickened. More silk threads split off from the previous ones, making a complex web-like structure that surrounded Neville completely. The fog rebounded every time it came near, splitting and reforming. Inside the cocoon, Neville dug his feet into the ground, in a wide stance. The book in his hand floated out, so he could grip both hands on the articulate shaft of the staff. The dome of the silk strands around him radiated a shining white light.

"You should never have sought the power of the old religion. You know the price as well as I." boomed Harry. His voice wasn't dampened by the fog, but instead enhanced. Lightning thundered inside the fog, and spirits screamed for salvation from their only hope. The spun, delicate webs shone with a punctuated light, resembling a lighthouse.

"Instead of calling on the power of netherworld, as you have and your soul will go decrepit using, I called on the vengeance of the world, as you know. I will gladly pay any price to stop a madman." Neville whispered into the wind. The wind carried it easily to the unattentive ears of Harry.

The ground rumbled in anticipation as Neville drove his feet completely into the earth, bringing the ground up to his shins. Pebbles and loose rocks started floating due to the immense electrical charge that he put forth. The fog surrounding Harry writhed and suddenly swirled into a hurricane of red and black swirling mist. The humidity sky rocketed and nearby animals could feel the water hitting their backside as they tried to escape the winds.

_Adeo mihi, meus minions_, Harry said silently, _come to me, my minions_. Skeleton hands clawed their way to the surface at the call of their master. Rotting dead flesh still clung to their nearly hollow bodies. Worms and maggots crawled around the surface, eating the decaying skin. Racks spread throughout the skeletal bodies, but were held together by Harry's unimaginably powerful magic. The pendant glowed slightly more with strain. The black ink throbbed with the transfer of power. All of his dead minions waited in the eye of the storm, anticipating the time to attack.

Wind whipped around Neville, tattering parts of his robes. Neville seemed unaffected, and with no power and agile grace, drove his hands into the ground. Arcs of fire erupted from the ground in chaotic symphony. Thousands of creatures streamed from the forest in answer of nature's call for help. They knew they had to restore balance. With the intent to die, the griffins, wolves, unicorns, primitive goblins, squirrels, elephants, giraffes, butterflies, and all the possible animals anyone could think of, lined up. They were protected from the onslaught of wind by Neville's spun fortress. They came from every corner of the world, but all were connected and channeled through Neville's mind and heart.

Suddenly, the wind died and the fog cleared. Also, the complex web stronghold shattered and fell to the ground, lifeless. A still coldness fell over them. On one side, Neville stood as a glowing statuesque figure. His creatures shifted about, excited for the invigorated hunt, just as their ancestors had done. On the other side, Harry floated in midair as a conductor would control a symphony. The pitch dark liquid writhed on the surface of his skin. The skeletal figures moved about, ripping the excess flesh that would slow them down.

With a swish of his wand, he queued the orchestra. And then with just as much articulacy, he brought down the first chord.

Mass chaos reigned as the two, for lack of a better word, armies sprinted, galloped, sprang, jumped, and swung towards each other. The cries of the front line of Neville's side rang out of the valley as their claws and teeth were met with the corpses'. The skeletons bit and scratched, but when they fell, they made no sound. They just sank into the ground going back to where they came from, but with little consistency. The other side fought with vigor and bravery, but was terrified by the sheer numbers of Harry's army. Centaurs took on the role of leaders, shouting out commands and pushing the animals onward. On both sides, Neville and Harry did nothing but watched the carnage. The only difference that was noticeable was the winces of Neville when an animal fell.

From deep inside Neville's army, there was a dragon named Threaslr. Her scales were silver and reflected magnificently in the moonlight and her jaws opened wide to bellow an earth-shaking roar. Threaslr unfurled her large, leathery wings and took off into the air. She opened her mouth, not to roar this time, but to send a wave of jet black flames into the corpses below her. Hundreds of them were mowed down and thousands were distracted. Although, the dragon's flames had had an extreme effect on Harry's side, it had a rebounding effect on Neville's side as well. Animals tore away from the flames in fear and the fear tore a hole in the frontlines.

On Harry's side, there was the corpse of two infernal bears. Fire leaked out their rib cage in rejuvenated life and their teeth had nasty sharp edges. They sat on the front of the lines, taking down rows and rows of animals. The different enemies landed lots of blows, but they glanced off of the bears' tough skeleton and unavoidable rage. Claws raked the enemies, but the enemies kept coming in contempt of the bears. The infernal bear being the most unsacred of creatures, even in death.

Harry raised his hand containing the wand. _Fatum of __**Ragnarökr, **_came the unsaid words. Thunder and fire twisted and touched on his arm. They twirled and morphed into a horrifying blade. The blade spelled doom for whom it touched and terror for those who see it. The sword was weightless and mighty, and it corrupted the ground around it, leaving a large circle of death. Runes swirled around the blade containing the immense power for a limited amount of time. Harry told Ragnarökrits victim and lifted it into the air. Lightning struck the tip and more fire swelled out of the ground in aqueous movements. The sword lifted into the air and targeted the mighty dragon. With the accuracy and speed of a spear, it lifted and sliced through the air and into her heart, killing Threaslr immediately.

Harry cried in pain and dropped to the ground on one knee from the effort. Pain racked his entire body and blood leaked out of his mouth. His nose was bent at a strange angle and his back was slouched in what seemed like the most uncomfortable of positions. His eyes didn't betray his pain. Absolutely no emotion shone through his pupils, just pure solidness. He quickly recovered and resumed his levitating position in the air, strong, but clearly damaged from the blow.

Meanwhile, the swirling disordered armies had clearly taken a side. After the animals had seen the terrifying sight of Threaslr being taken down with one blow, they had all started retreating to the forest. Only a few brave ones stayed to help defend, mostly centaurs, a few lions, and all of the cats, jungle and all of the humanoids (what few ones there were). The ones left had severe determination and unfaltering loyalty, but no amount of hope could defeat an entire army.

This is when Neville decided to make his move. He had waited calmly, but that wasn't enough. His army was outnumbered by 100 to 1 and he had to stop the enemy before they dominated. He bent his knees, dropped the book to the ground, disconnecting himself from the knowledge, and sprung straight into the thick of battle. Instead of settling on single targets, he wiped out entire groups. With a wave of his arm this way, a great burst of wind tore apart enemies. With a twirl of his staff, another crowd was crushed by the ground under them collapsing in and crushing them.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted an infernal bear. He immediately lifted his staff into the air above him, sending down bolts of lightning into nearby enemies. Their skeletons burst open with the force and they fell apart. In challenge of the infernal bear's strength, Neville sent a burst of flame in front of it. The bear turned towards its new opponent and reared its body in challenge. A blood curdling roar was unleashed, but it was ineffective, due to Neville's comforting presence to any surrounding allies. When it was finished, it charged towards him with its horns and rage pointed at his heart. He dodged it with a spin, while simultaneously sending a pillar of earth straight into its ribcage.

The bear was thrown in the air, but showed no sign of being affected by the attack. By this time, the other infernal bear had made its way to the match. They both circled Neville and, when on both sides of him, charged again. He leaped easily into the air, but the bears foresaw this and lifted their claws to meet him. With a spin and an earth-crashing noise, both of the bears' claws were destroyed by his seemingly fragile staff. The bears backed up, trying to adjust to the new stance without their claws. They still had their other claw and teeth and that was all that mattered.

Neville was the first one to attack this time. He leaped on top of the smaller one held his staff in a stabbing-like motion. He was quickly thrown off, by the bear rolling. The absence of claw had given it the advantage and disadvantage of being unbalanced. When he hit the ground, the other bear slammed its body into him. His body flew like a puppet through the air by the burst of insane energy. He landed nearby, cradling his left arm. It was broken. With his good arm, he summoned his staff, which had landed a few yards away.

In anger, he threw the staff javelin-style towards the larger bear. The bear was destroyed in a mushroom cloud of flame and lightning and the staff went flipping end over end in the air. Neville summoned it again towards him. It returned to his hands as a shell of the power it had contained. The sapphire on the end had shattered and it was now just a channeling rod. Nearby, the bear had managed to raise itself up to meet him, alone again.

A simple squirrel consumed by Neville's command made its way through the terrifying turmoil to its master. It climbed onto his shoulder and synced with Neville. It then scampered off and waited, hiding in the chaos around them.

The bear threw forward its head and charged again. Neville jumped at the last moment. The horns grazed his side, sending shoots of pain upward from the wound and leaving scorching marks. Neville had jumped over the bear and changed his momentum so he landed on the bear. He drove his hands into its ribcage, trying to pry it apart. However, the bones didn't give in and the bear buckled and sent him flying through the air.

It was at this moment that the squirrel decided to act. It bounded silently underneath the bear and jumped into the cradle of its ribcage. The infernal bear didn't even notice. After digging its hind claws deep into the bone, the squirrel began to chew the link from Harry to the bear. The bear buckled and jumped, but it was useless as it fell to the ground in a heap of solid bone.

It was then that Neville returned to his resting position and his book to watch the battle from a distance. He had a goblin medic there to wrap his wounds. The work was cut out for him.

Nearby a few miles into the forest, there was a lake. The silver, luminescent moonlight shone brilliantly on the water. The trees all seemed to lean in from an unknown gravitation that the lake emanated. Coy swam through the water in brilliant shades of all colors and swirled in magnificent patterns.

Gradually, a light appeared below the water. It was white in color and deep in intensity. The lake shone like a beacon for all to see. As the light became more noticeable, a figure appeared. It was obviously a woman by the curves of the body and the fragility of the beauty. She faced upwards toward the sky as she floated towards the surface. Her face broke water and she breathed slightly as though she hadn't been underwater all of that time.

She swam effortlessly to the shore and stepped onto the strangely warm sand. She watched fascinated again by the feel of the sand seeping into her toes. Her hair was gold, even in the intense moon, and she had a beautiful body with shining silver eyes. Some would call her Luna by sight, but if they had heard her talk they would say was an imposter. She was neither. She was the lighthouse, and she was the reason for the battle in the clearing a mile away.

Both Harry and Neville became instantly alert. They heard the sound of clashing sound waves, the distortion heard when two wavelengths collide. They knew what it was. It was the queue to leave. So, both Harry and Neville Apparated out, with a turn of their bodies.

They arrived at the bright lake across from the woman. Their ears rang from the battle sounds that were gone now. The woman turned around and stared at them both in disapproval. Neville looked over to Harry. He was about a hundred yards away clenching his wand as if squeezing out the life of everything. Neville silently took out his wand from the inside of his robes. He had a special wand, different from the wand he had used at his years at Hogwarts. This wand was made of the wise oak they had seen at the clearing they had left. It was called sage oak. It twisted around a stick of amber, which formed the tip, encasing a dead scarab. Harry's wand was created out of human bone. It was straight and smooth and in the core, unknown to Neville, was the hair of a scylla. Its power shook in his hand as it urged to be released. Harry met his eyes with eyes flaming with new found determination, the only part of his body the black aqueous mass hadn't consumed.

"You wouldn't understand her power, Neville." Harry spat.

"I will know more then you will ever know. I know what love is." Neville said with vigor.

The brilliant eyes stared. "Love is merely the object of sexual desire. Just because you want to have her, doesn't mean you should sacrifice the greatest weapon against Voldemort."

At this, Neville sunk his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't use her as a weapon even if I didn't love her. Being a war this catastrophic is nothing I would wish upon anyone."

"If we used her, the war would be over, Neville." His eyes demanded reason from Neville. "If we don't use her, Voldemort will take over this last piece of the world. How can you justify the fall of England and the rest of civilization?"

"Because I love her and that is the only thing that is sacred in this world now." Neville lifted his head again. Tears streaked down his grimy face. His burns from the infernal bear covered half his body and fed on Neville's growing emotion.

"Then that is that. Just know that whatever happens, it isn't personal." Harry dropped his cloak, revealing the network of black spines that lined his arms, legs, and back. They twitched from the anticipation. The ruby around his neck had become pitch black, smothering all of the color. The black substance around his eyes pooled and covered the last remaining part of his body.

Neville dropped his robes too. The silvery strands ran down his chest and back and led out to his arms. They shone brilliantly with white light, different from the silver lake beside him. His book floated beside him, sending an endless stream of spells through him. He gripped his wand tightly, ready for the first strike.

Silence filled the air as the two faced each other. The wind whistled in the trees around them.

_Avada Kedavra_, both screamed simultaneously. Green light blasted across the air and reflected in the water. The light played on Luna's lifeless face in a teasing manner. The sides were evenly matched. Even though, Harry clearly had the better wand, he had used up several of his resources to kill Threaslr. They suddenly broke the hold and circled around each other, both firing the killing curse over and over again, until it was nothing but a repetitive rhythm of scream, flash, scream, flash.

Suddenly, they started apparating subconsciously, amazing due to the enormous concentration it required. Green lights appeared from nowhere and everywhere as they both apparated, shot, then disapparated again. At one point, Harry apparated above the now charred battlefield and sent a jet of flame from his wand at the ground, exploding outward. Neville simply apparated above the raging flames.

Then, they both continued to apparate around sending more random curses. Harry apparated in the wrong spot and was hit with a blasting curse that sent him spinning through the air. After that, both Harry and Neville stuck with ground combat, sending green flashes faster and faster.

Neville leaped away as one came too close and he fell to the ground. Harry laughed maniacally and yelled _Crucio. _Neville shifted over to his side just in time, as the curse had thundered against the ground, sending up bits of soil into Neville's face. He quickly somersaulted back onto his feet and lifted his wand.

_Descendo, _Neville countered, then _Constatia. _Harry sank into the ground, now muddy, arms deep, and it solidified into granite. With an upwards jab with the little arm room he had, Harry blew apart a crater around him, freeing him, but leaving him more vulnerable on a downhill slope.

Meanwhile, after casting Harry into the rock, Neville started an incantation. He brought out murkroot, liké fronds and an ash wood talisman. As he was doing this, the trees around him wrapped around him in an impenetrable wooden fortress.

Harry sent stone columns at the fortress, shaking the leaves, thundering against the trunks, and slightly disturbing the half-conscious Neville inside. When certain parts of the ritual dictated so, Neville cut longitudinal lines on his hand and then proceeding to cut deep into his chest, sending large streams of blood to pool at Neville's feet. As Neville was finishing the ritual, his voice rose in a crescendo. Harry was scrambling to get to him, as he summoned wall after pillar after boulder at the trees. At the same time a crack in the trees split apart, Neville's voice stopped.

Harry looked at his surroundings, trying to discover what was different. Ice encased the trees around him and black snow had started to fall. Images flashed to him of that night at Hogwarts. Ones he had suppressed with his emotionless façade. He pushed them back with all of his strength, but they all came bursting forth, a whirlwind of pictures of his friends, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and all of his close friends. Harry screamed in exquisite sharp pain. Chills ran down his back side and the spines and ink retreated. The pendant on his chest burst without the substance to properly control its power.

All Harry noticed was the picture in his mind. The picture of Neville laughing as the Dark Lord rose again. Voldemort came to Hogwarts in its greatest time of celebration and in his greatest power and murdered them all. They were wrong in the assessment of how many Horocruxes there truly were. Harry had watched as Voldemort killed them all and as Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but was provoked by the same power as the night so long ago, this time stemming its power from his friends. All he saw was the eyes of Ron and Hermoine as they died.

Blood was racing out of Harry's throat, but Harry still had enough power for two words.

"_Expecto Patronum_."

The Dementor Queen had been summoned and now she retreated in the vigilant hope that Harry radiated through his patronus. His patronus was an owl, and had glowing red embers for eyes, never seen before on a patronus. She retreated into the trees, chased by the fear-inspiring patronus. She sank into invisibility as she slipped in between the fibers of that world, into the next.

Harry tried to compose himself, but the Dementor Queen's effect was unlike any other. The emotions sank inside his soul, until all he was left with was anger and rage. Harry pushed himself up with all of his strength, as he had curled into the fetal position from the onslaught of emotions. He stood up and faced Neville for round two.

Neville had wrapped the wounds as good as he could, but the cuts were unlike any other. They spilled out and pushed out and unwrapped the bandages. They even infected the infernal bear's cuts and sent it pooling blood also. Eventually he gave up on the futile attempt and crawled out to see the face of his dead opponent.

Harry's blood red eyes stared back at him. Neville shook his head in disbelief.

_No, this can't be! He wasn't supposed to survive that. The prophecy stated I was the one to live not him! No one was supposed to survive the Dementor Queen. _Tears appeared in his eyes and ran down his cut, dirty face. The tear ran down his chest and sank into one of the cuts; Neville twitched his eye in pain. The mental pain was more supreme though.

Neville sank to his knees and sat there for several moments, just staring at Harry. Harry looked back at him with murderous intentions.

Neville rose for the final round of combat.

Harry summoned his wand to his outstretched hand.

A moment of silence receded over the lake.

Luna stared with her emotionless eyes.

…

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

Purple flames leapt from both sides and met in the middle, sending a geyser upward. All animals and wildlife in a few miles radius were killed immediately. All the trees were stripped of their bark and leaves, and the smaller ones were uprooted. A large tornado appeared around them, sending everything that was left from the initial burst upward into the swirling vortex.

Harry's emerald eyes shone gold from the maximum output of energy and Neville's cuts, from the sacrifice and infernal bear alike, all covered him in blood. All of the veins of their bodies popped outward, as their circulation were cut off, from the unfathomable pressure they exerted.

They both stared at the other, wishing for nothing but the demise of the other above even their own deaths. A flash of light appeared and all became as quiet as Luna's eyes. The vanquisher was known.

_9 years earlier…_

Harry's eyes just stared in disbelief as Voldemort stood before him. The doors of the Great Hall were charred from the fireballs he had used to receive entrance. Tables were flipped over and backwards and sideways, from the intense fighting that had taken place. Food was everywhere on the walls and on the ground, because before the intrusion, they were celebrating Voldemort's defeat. Corpses of all that Harry had lived for were carelessly strewn around the Great Hall as chaos.

Harry's robes were sooty and ripped from the battle. His wand was broken in his right hand. When it had happened, he had lost a piece of himself. Even that held no comparison to how empty he felt now, looking past those cold black eyes at the death that lay beyond.

Voldemort was massively stronger then he was in the previous fight. He had obviously had another Horcrux or Horcruxes, because his body rippled with power. His feet rose above the ground, with his toes pointing straight to the ground. He raised his wand to Harry's face, with the tip pointed right in between his eyes.

"You have survived way too long. Favored by fate too much, perhaps." Voldemort reared his head and roared with laughter. "Finally, after so many years, I will see you stricken dead. No one is here to save you now."

Harry had stopped staring into his eyes and had looked beyond. He saw Neville standing, leaning against a pillar. He was wearing Muggle shirts and jeans. They were both ripped and covered with blood. But there were no scratches on Neville. It wasn't his blood that was on his clothes. Harry vowed in his mind that he would find Neville in hell and he would destroy him.

Harry then looked at Voldemort in front of him for a few minutes as he bathed in the victory. His ears were buzzing with hatred and his vision went suddenly blurry.

There was a flash of green light throughout the hall and the sound of bloodcurdling screams.

Neville stared at the Dark Lord and his eternal foe. They both lay in a heap and he realized his plan had worked. He had used the Mirror of Erethra to direct the killing curse the opposite direction, and had put Harry into a deep sleep with the _Sopor _spell.

Neville stared at the bodies around him. He had already mourned for their loss beforehand, but he still cried anyways. He used a spell to lay them all out across the hall, and he conjured a white tarp over every body. He cried again, for about thirty minutes. He told himself over and over again that it was all for the greatest excuse, love. If he hadn't taken this price, Luna wouldn't have survived. It was then that he realized that he wouldn't be alone for long, Voldemort had other followers, and although they were distracted with attacking the Ministry, he didn't have long.

Neville ran along the destroyed corridors to the rooms high above. He started sprinting in anticipation. He flung himself around corners until he reached the Griffindor common room. He saw that the fat lady's portrait had been burned and demolished. He stepped in through the painting, ran up to Harry's room, grabbed something from under his bed, and ran back.

He flung Harry over his back and tried to carry him out. After that didn't work, he tried to drag him out. He gave up in the futile attempt and just levitated the body. The school was dead silent, due to the morbid fact that everyone was dead. Neville put Harry's body down. He then puked on the grass nearby.

After cleaning up, Neville looked to the sky. Grizzly crows with their sharp spines had already gathered and were soaring down to divulge in their pray. They fed only on the corpses in the lawn area, because of the wards on the stones of the school itself.

He brought out the unconscious body to a natural plateau looking above the school. He pulled out the invisibility cloak he had grabbed from Harry's bed. He crushed some pentinil leave and stuffed them up Harry's nose. Those would keep him asleep for weeks.

Neville walked into the forest and mourned properly

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He felt the light invisibility cloak over his eyes and he started up with ferocity. He looked around himself, surprised.

He saw the bright blue sky above him, and heard the chirping of birds in the trees. He pushed himself up and smelled the air. The smell of burning corpses invaded his nostrils. He, then, heard the sound of laughing. He looked down from on top of the hill at the crowd below. He fell down to the ground from what he saw.

A massive crowd of Death Eaters gathered down by a raging inferno next to them. They laughed and cheered at the burning of all of their enemies. No one remained.

Harry took one look, and ran in the forest to fight another day.

Neville looked into Luna's silver eyes. Tears pooled in her eyes, but didn't fall as if it were her sanity. He looked at her pleading for her, looking for penance. The lake lay before them shining in the burning sunlight. Wind played with the leaves lightly. A family of meese plays in the water nearby.

Luna stared into Neville's eyes also, searching for any mean intentions. Seeing none, she gave her nod. He let forth all of the tears he had saved up. _He was repented by his love. He never thought himself worthy._

"_Petrificus Totalus"_

Neville's body stiffened in the familiar feeling. Luna looked up in confusion, with fear in her eyes. She pulled out her wand in anticipation. Harry stepped from the tree line. Glowing in the sunlight, he looked magnificent. His dark robes had been adorned by this time, and the inky substance covered his entire right arm. He carried a shield with the seal of Griffindor on the opposite arm.

Luna sent a volley of spells towards him, but he easily dodged and stunned Luna with one flick of his wand. He stepped forward and grabbed her inanimate body. He looked over at Neville with the hatred in his eyes.

"You will be destroyed another time. You will die more painfully and with less honor." Harry pushed the hair away from his face. "That is a promise that will be kept."

"You don't know everything."

"I don't need to. You are a pathetic person, worse than Voldemort himself." With that Harry picked himself up, and strode away to trade in Luna's soul for more power. He could have picked anyone, but Luna was the only satisfying one, besides Neville himself, ruining the point.

He wanted pain. He wanted Neville dead more than anything else.

Anything.

_**Present…**_

When the smoke cleared, the winner was illuminated.

Neville's body lay in the dirt, twisting and shaking. The spell had grazed him, but hadn't done enough damage to kill him.

Harry didn't want him to die anyways.

"_Crucio"_ Harry said in a shaky voice. Neville's body flipped and turned and cracked and twisted as he endured the most unimaginable pain. Harry used _Sercumspectre _to cut up his body and let it bleed until it was out of blood.

After he was done, Harry killed himself.

Luna stared out into the night sky, seeing nothing and everything.


End file.
